The invention relates to a concertina lamp with a minimum of one concertina arm and a minimum of two lamps attached to concertina arm rods lying behind each other.
Concertina lamps are known which are designed as horizontally extendable pendant lamps. Wherein a lighting device or lamp is attached to each of several links or rods of a horizontal concertina arm, which is connected to a power supply by a cable. While the concertina arm is retracted they form a compact lamp system, and an oblong bank of lamps, while it is extended.
An electrical concertina lamp has become known through DE 195 11 839 C2 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,461, where two identical concertina arms parallel to each other made of electrically conductive material, whose hinge points are opposite each other, are equipped with sockets for festoon bulbs on at least two opposite hinge points and are connected with each other by a festoon bulb. Each concertina arm is connected to its respective terminal of a low-voltage power supply.
These concertina lamps allow extensive variation to the desired illumination area, but they cause an increased dazzling due to the bare lighting devices or lamps. Apart from that it may be desired for aesthetic reasons to cover the concertina arms.
Therefore, the aim of the present invention is to improve a concertina lamp of this type so that the dazzling will be reduced and an extensive covering of the concertina arms will be possible.